Fire, Earth and Water
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Completed. Fire, Earth and Water have to team up when their world is invaded by foreign beings seemingly bent on destruction. What do these beings want?And are they TRULY evil? Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Fire, Earth and Water

Disclaimer: I have no form of ownership of the Powerpuff Girls

Full Summary: Fire, a redhead with a hot power but a level head. Earth, a raven-haired warrior and Earth's great protector. Water, a blonde bubbly teen who isn't afraid of making waves when threatened. When a new evil comes, Earth grudgingly accepts the assistance of Fire and Water. But what are these intruders after? And are they really evil? Evil or not, the truth will turn the world of Fire, Earth and Water upside down.

Prologue

"Are you sure that it's safe Professor?" Bubbles asked fearfully.

"Of course Bubbles," Professor Utonium told her, "we're only going to defeat Mojo Jojo by beating him at his own game," he told Bubbles.

"So what you're working on will help us, right Professor?" Blossom asked.

"Yes Blossom," Professor Utonium responded, "my invention will allow you to be able to get to Mojo Jojo, despite of where he is."

"Pfft, he's just a coward," Buttercup muttered, "going to a….well that place."

Blossom giggled while Buttercup glared at her. Bubbles however still looked worriedly at Professor Utonium.

"I can feel your eyes on me Bubbles," Professor Utonium said and Bubbles gasped, "don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you," he told her without turning around, "you're my daughter and I love you."

"I love you too," Bubbles said tearfully, "I'll miss you Professor."

"Don't be such a baby," Bubbles snapped, "we'll be gone for a week at most," she reminded her.

"Buttercup," Professor said warningly.

""Finer," Buttercup said and became silent.

"I told you girls that everything will be okay," Professor Utonium said to them and finally took a break from his invention to turn around, "you will be back here with me very soon," he told them, "nothing will change that," he said and the girls floated into his arms for a big hug.

-------

**Yes the Prologue leaves you readers confused about the summary. But chapter 1 will clear that up a bit (and the Action and Adventure will start there too) and will either be posted later today or early tomorrow morning (like by eight o' clock). Let me know what you think of this story so far in your reviews.**


	2. Three Different Females One Unexpected A

Fire, Earth and Water

Disclaimer: I have no form of ownership of the Powerpuff Girls

_According to legend untold. Earth was a thriving beautiful planet where God Abba, the spirits and people lived together in harmony. God Abba up in Hulo, which was above the sky. The sky below Hulo changed from day to night according to the hours. And below the sky was Earth where the people lived and were once in a while visited by God Abba but mostly by the spirits who were his highest servants and messengers. But over the many centuries the people became less and less faithful to God Abba and one day it got to the point where God Abba withdrew his blessings and healing. The people of Earth had to learn to survive with God Abba's blessing, healing and guidance. Plus the spirits left taking with them their kindness and teachings. _

_But one day (over a millennia later) Earth was attacked by a mighty monkey and it seemed that there was no hope for the mightiest went to fight him and the mightiest failed. But suddenly three girls appeared. One with fiery red hair, another with hair raven black, and lastly one with beautiful blonde hair. They fought valiantly and destroyed the evil Mojo Jojo. But their bodies were damaged and they were sure to perish. The people of Earth sent prayers and wailings to God Abba. Even those who didn't believe prayed for a miracle or hoped for some form of turn around to save these precious children who saved their lives but were about to lose their very own. The wind was furious at God Abba's refusal to listen to the people's cries and sent its mighty winds throughout Hulo causing chaos and noise that no one could imagine. Spirits ran screaming as the winds tore through their chambers, caused disorder in both regular and special rooms and terrified souls of dead persons who had kept themselves out of Delva. The place where evil souls were sent to suffer after their physical bodies died. God Abba wasn't amused. He stopped the winds' progress with but a hand and asked calmly what it expected to achieve. The wind told him of the three special children who saved the people of Earth and its refusal to let them die when God Abba could do something to save them. God Abba refused to help pointing out that he had removed his blessing and healing from that place because of the people's disobedience and lack of worship. But wind reminded him that these girls knew nothing of him and therefore didn't deserve wrath but instead his help and mercy. God Abba thought of this and reconsidered._

_He went down to help the three girls who weren't even hanging on by much of a thread anymore. God Abba decided to give them new bodies. For the red head the body of an eight-year old child with the main ability of controlling and creating fire. For the raven-haired one the body of an adult for her brute strength and attitude was way that beyond what a child should have. And her main ability was to be a great physical warrior who protected Earth and could sense immediately when Earth was being attacked. And lastly for the blonde, her bubbly personality and kindness made her perfect for a healer. But he also made her a teenager so that others would take her more seriously and made her able to control water and protector of nature. God Abba thought about what their past might've been like but decided to erase that from their minds. He also decided to erase what made them physically different from other humans. The people of Earth never knew any of this because all they had seen was the girls disappearing from their sights in a bright white light. After recreating the sisters in their new image(s), he sent each of them to a different part of the Earth. It would be five years and seven days from when they came to fight the evil Mojo Jojo that they'd see each other again._

_----------_

Three Different Females One Unexpected Attack 

Earth continued to train in the lonely canyons that she often used when she wanted to train intensely but without disturbance from any form of wildlife. She was a great warrior and even though having no memory of her past, she knew that God Abba had given her a body that would never age and she could live and be twenty-two forever as long as she wasn't fatally defeated in battle or otherwise physically killed. She was destined to protect the Earth and help it survive despite the injury it often got from those mere people who inhabited her and for the most part treated her poorly.

Earth was 5'9, had wavy shoulder length hair, had beautiful tanned Caucasian skin that had a few scars from battle and currently wore a bear skinned robe and shoes made out of wolf's fur. She also had unusually round green eyes, which didn't match her oval face and curvaceous full figured body. Earth wasn't one to care for her physical beauty but she secretly enjoyed her dangerously sexy looks and wondered about her strange eyes.

Those who've seen her and met her have come to either respect her or hate her. But they never got to really know her personally since she wasn't one for company. God Abba and the spirits of warrior's strength, guidance and wisdom were her constant companions and company. And Earth wanted no other.

------

Far away from that canyon and to the left corner of the world. All was volcanic fire and ash. And people learned to stay away or face the wrath of what they believed was a loner spirit that wanted no company what so ever. Actually it was really eight-year old Fire. She too had unusually round eyes but they were reddish pink in colour despite a normal circular face, slightly pale Caucasian skin and an average eight-year old body at a 4'8 height. Her ankle length straight red hair got most of her care and attention next to her practices of controlling and being one with fire, heat and lava. Not that she wasn't already an expert. But she didn't want to stop and believe she had reached perfection. She always wore a red T-shirt and a pink skirt that could never get burned. She knew that they were gifts of God Abba who also sent her books to help her expand her already great knowledge. But she rarely worshipped him. Logic was her true god and this area was her domain, and hers alone.

-------

At a different area towards the top of the world, Water was playing in the pond with several children. She was a great counselor and teacher and most believed that she was a spirit sent in human form to help bring joy and happiness to Earth. She was also able to heal people, control water and sometimes see and save people from demons and evil spirits. She worshipped God Abba everyday and always wore blue clothing. She wore different clothing daily because the people of Earth who socialized with her gave her gifts of clothing despite her protests that her teachings and healing were for free. They also brought books; food and other essentials except money for water had no use for it since she never bought anything. Water was a fourteen-year old teenager, who never aged, was kind but protective of those she loved as well as those she didn't know, she stood 5'4, had shiny bouncy waist length blonde hair, a petite body and usually big round blue eyes that didn't exactly match her slightly heart shaped face.

But people mostly saw her eyes as special and indicating even more that she wasn't a normal human. Water's home was the special garden of Eve, which was reserved for certain spirits only before her arrival since God Abba took away his blessing from Earth. The people loved Water and hoped that she'd remain with them forever.

--------

Days later Earth was meditating on a rock by a bubbling brook. She didn't usually do this but once in a while she needed to clear her mind and rest her body in ways besides sleep.

Suddenly her eyes flew open. She felt it again. Earth suffering. But this time it was immense suffering. Earth wondered if it were some form of huge natural disaster.

"No it's not," God Abba said suddenly and Earth jumped to her feet, "Planet Earth is being attacked by foul evil beings," he revealed to her, "you must stop them."

"I will God Abba," Earth said firmly.

--------

People of Earth ran screaming in a metropolitan area. Skyscrapers were falling, cars were being blown up or overturned, holes were being made from underground, laser beams rained from the skies, people were being killed in various ways, all forms of property was being destroyed, and everything was in complete chaos.

Earth arrived through one of the special portals God Abba had set up for her. She looked around in shock and confusion. Then her face became angrily contorted as she snarled.

"Who did this?" Earth demanded in a whisper at first, "who did this?" she demanded loudly this time.

Earth's answer was a laser beam, which she dodged masterly but barely.

"Who was that?" Earth heard a gruff voice ask from high up in the sky.

"I don't know," a soft gentler voice responded as Earth looked carefully up in the sky trying to find the sources.

"Me either, but we've got to destroy this place," another male voice which sounded full of authority and very serious said, "it's the source of God Abba's power," he continued, "the more we permanently destroy, the weaker he gets."

These words surprised Earth. She always considered God Abba to be immortal and all-powerful. Never did she once think that great destruction of the Earth would weaken him much less that he could be destroyed.

"That's why he created me," Earth realized, "to protect both him and the Earth," she concluded.

"Hey someone's down there looking for us," the gruff voice said suddenly.

Earth decided to take evasive action and hid behind some rubble after taking a sharp turn.

Three boys landed on the ground. All were eleven years old. Their names were Brick, Butch and Boomer. They had in respective order red, black and blonde hair and huge round red, green, and blue eyes. They each wore colour-coded shirts that matched their eye colour, black pants and black sneakers.

"Damn, I lost my cap," Brick the serious voiced one said and flew off to find it.

"Did you recognize that woman looking at us Butch?" Boomer asked in his usual soft voice.

"No," Butch snapped gruffly at his brother.

"Her eyes look a little like…" Boomer started to say.

"I found my cap!" Brick shouted as he landed beside Butch wearing his red cap turned sideways as always.

"I think I recognized that woman's eyes," Boomer said to Brick.

"They were a little round, so what?" Butch snapped.

"What do you mean you recognized a woman?" Brick asked, "we're looking…."

"But her eyes were green though," Butch said interrupting Brick.

"Green!" Brick shouted, "were her eyes round?" he asked urgently.

"They were round but barely larger than normal human eyes," Boomer told him, "they're not large like ours," he added.

"So this woman might be Buttercup?" Butch whispered to Brick.

"Possibly," Brick responded, "that Abba guy is able to do a whole lot of things."

"Well it won't be so easy now that most of his powers have been temporarily jammed," Boomer point out, "all we have to do is destroy this place, diminish his powers and then destroy him."

"But this damn place is huge!" Butch shouted, "it could take days!"

"Well it has to be done so we'll take whatever time's necessary to do it!" Brick shouted back.

"I hear something," Boomer said suddenly, "guys, move!" he cried and flew into air.

"Wha…?" Butch and Brick started to ask in unison and looked where Boomer had looked.

They looked in time to see Earth right over them with a spear.

"Ha," Butch said as he and Brick moved out of the way just in time, "you can't harm us with that."

"With the help of God Abba I can," Earth declared and pushed the spear straight for Butch's stomach.

"Ahhhhhh!" Butch cried as the spear pierced through his belly and out his back.

Brick's eyes widened in horror while Earth grinned triumphantly.

"God Abba is all powerful and as a servant I'm also powerful and Earth's greatest defender!" Earth shouted.

"Defend this," Boomer shouted from the sky and Earth screamed as a laser beam burnt her arm and she forcefully pulled her spear out of Butch.

"I bet she's one of that Abba bastard's top helpers," Butch said as Earth clutched her arm and glared at them, "let's kill her."

"Not if I kill you first," Earth snarled.

"She acts like Buttercup," Brick muttered.

"What did you call me you misshapen freak!" Buttercup screamed.

"Who are calling a freak?" Butch demanded angrily, "you're just like us!"

"Like you!" Earth cried incredulously, "your eyes are bigger than the moon, you have no fingers, and are those your feet!"

"But your eyes are round like ours," Boomer protested from above.

"But then thousand times smaller," Earth spat back, "I Earth will destroy you," she declared.

"Your name is Earth?" Butch asked after a snort, "I thought Buttercup was lame."

"My name's not Buttercup!" Earth exploded, "what is that?" she demanded, "a term you creatures always call women?"

"No we mean…" Boomer started to explain.

"Don't," Brick interrupted, "she works for Abba, so he must've created her," he told Boomer, "she's not Buttercup."

"It's Earth, and you call him God Abba you disrespectful cretin," Earth snarled.

"Don't bother," Butch snapped, "you'll be six feet under anyway and won't hear us disrespect your worthless god any longer," he told her.

"Worthless!" Earth screamed furiously, "he's worth more than anything that's ever existed!" she shouted.

"Even more than your life Miss Earth?" Brick asked seriously.

"Oh come on Brick, she's not even…" Butch started.

"Yes," Earth responded to Brick interrupting Butch, "God Abba is above everything," she told Brick.

"Then prepare to die if you try to stop us," Brick told her, "some of our powers can't work here like our super speed, x-ray vision and my fire powers," he continued, "but we're still super strong and almost invincible."

"My spear says otherwise," Earth said with a superior grin.

"But I can still fight," Butch spoke up even though he held one hand to his bleeding belly.

"We can handle her Butch," Brick said seriously, "your wounds will heal soon," he reminded Butch and Earth's eyes widened, "you can fight others like her then," he added.

"They're no others like me," Earth told Brick.

"Sure," Brick said not believing her, "your precious Abba doesn't mass produce you."

"I'm one of a kind and I'll defeat you three," Earth told him, "one by one you will die."

"Then I guess we fight her," Brick said, "you want to participate Boomer?" he asked his brother.

"I'll just referee," Boomer responded, "shouldn't be long anyway," he added snidely.

"Like you could beat me blondie!" Earth shouted.

"Don't call me that!" Boomer cried angrily.

"Any of us could defeat you!" Butch shouted.

"I dare any of you to try," Earth challenged, "don't think your ability of flight can help you," she told them, "I've defeated flying evil before."

"But they weren't as strong as us I bet," Butch said.

"No," Earth admitted, "but they still fell to my might and those deserving of death died before my eyes."

"You watched them die?" Boomer asked in a squeak.

"If they were dangerous enough I had to ensure that they were dead," Earth explained.

"I have to ask you something," Brick said formally, "do you know anything about a monkey named Mojo Jojo?"

"Why are you questioning me?" Earth demanded, "we're supposed to be fighting," she reminded him.

"Just tell us if the girls who came to defeat Mojo Jojo are alive!" Butch exploded."

"After God Abba came down to their dying bodies they disappeared into a white light and went to glory," Earth said recalling what God Abba told her, "they weren't from this world and God Abba told me that he couldn't keep their souls in Hulo because he had no authority over them," she concluded.

"So they're dead then," Brick said softly, "I had hoped for different news."

"They died to save this world," Earth said, "the same world you're now destroying," she added.

"They're many reasons," Brick responded, "but let's fight, not talk."

Brick did a high kick but Earth blocked it with her spear. He then did a low kick and she started to flip over him. Just what he wanted. He shot a laser beam at her back and she cried out on impact. Brick then grabbed her leg and flung her into a building. Earth fell to the ground with a loud thump. After a moment of not moving in which her mind reeled at how she could be losing to a child, she slowly started to rise despite her pain and injuries.

"Dude she's getting up!" Butch cried in shock.

"Stand down if you know what's good for you!" Brick ordered.

"I will not be defeated by you," Earth whispered as she slowly stood to her feet despite her legs being broken in several places as well as other broken bones, "Earth has more than just physical powers," she said loud enough for Brick to hear, "now feel the pain you've caused this planet ten times over," she told him, 'times thirty!" she shouted and looked straight into his eyes.

Suddenly Brick felt something. Next second he was screaming.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Brick screamed as he fell to his knees and tears streamed down his face, "MAKE THE PAIN STOP! MAKE THE PAIN STOP!"

"Never!" Earth shrieked and maintained eye contact, "times fifty!" she shouted.

Brick's screams reached an all new crescendo as he now bawled even louder and started tearing at his hair.

Brick's brothers watched in shock and horror.

Butch's face suddenly contorted in anger and he flew at Earth. But he stopped right in front of her and ended up looking into her eyes. Butch now started to scream and Brick fell to the long stretch of street twitching and whimpering softly.

Boomer was on the verge of tears. Now he was hearing Butch scream and Butch's pained screams scared him more than anything because Butch had a very high threshold for pain and usually wouldn't admit being hurt much less allow himself to scream. Boomer looked around desperately then saw a nearby pole. He pulled it from out of the ground and swung it hard into the side of Earth's head.

Earth screamed as she felt the impact and flew off until she crashed into some rubble. Eye contact had been broken and Butch fell to the ground breathing hard and a few tears escaped his eyes.

Earth was now unconscious from the blow and a lot of blood now flowed out from a hole at the side of her head. Boomer had already let go of the pole and now floated down to Brick who still was softly whimpering and twitching even worse.

"Brick?" Boomer whispered as he leaned over his red haired brother.

Brick only twitched even worse. His eyes opened staring as if at nothingness.

"That bitch used some weird power on us," Butch spoke and Boomer looked up to see Butch coming to towards him and Brick despite wincing every time he moved and having to practically drag his feet along to move each step he made.

"Earth!" a voice shrieked, "you worthless monsters!" she cried angrily and the two fully aware brothers looked to see a blonde teenager in a flowing blue ankle-length dress, blue flip-flops and colourful beads on both her arms running towards an unconscious Earth.

"You three have a lot of nerve trying to destroy Earth and Abba," another female voice said but this one's voice was cold and reproachful.

The brothers looked in the opposite direction of the blonde to see an eight-year old redhead walking towards them. Every step she took caused the tarred street beneath her to melt from the heat exuding from her body. But both brothers were most taken a back by her eyes. They were smaller than their eyes yes, but they looked just like Blossom's.

"I've been sent by request of Abba to give you a message," Fire said to them, "leave now if you value your lives," she told them, "the things you seek no longer exist and defeating Abba is impossible," she concluded.

"Aren't you supposed to call him God Abba?" Butch asked.

"He already knows what he is," Fire said dismissively, "I'm only supposed to warn you and leave with that blonde called Water over there along with this planet's protector Earth," she told them, "oh and the three of us will kill you if you attack planet Earth again," she added.

"Blossom," Brick whispered suddenly.

Fire looked at the male redhead with a raised eyebrow.

"It's Fire," Fire told him.

"Are you going to kill us now?" Boomer asked her.

"I said I'd only do it if you attack the Earth again," Fire reminded him, "I doubt you're dumb enough to do that while your friends are injured."

"We will fight you if you try to stop us," Butch said to her.

And I guarantee you that it won't be an easy fight," Fire responded, "I may look younger than you physically," she admitted, "but my powers and intellect far surpass your own."

"Big talk, small girl," Butch told her.

Big talk, no action," Fire countered.

Butch suddenly burst out laughing. Soon Fire couldn't help but let slip a small smile.

"You're different," Butch said, "but you're still a wise ass like always."

"Well I don't know of this Blossom you speak of," Fire said frankly, "but if she was really smart then we had something in common."

"But she wasn't as sassy," Brick made sure to point out.

"Sounds a little boring to me," Fire said, "if that was me in a past life, I'm glad I have a new one (life)," she declared.

"She was a superhero," Boomer revealed to Fire.

"Really now?" Fire asked, "you mean she had special abilities and used them to help people in need and catch villains?" she asked Boomer who nodded, "well I'm no superhero, I'm a girl of logic who loves her own company," she said frankly.

"Why are we talking like this?" Brick asked suddenly, "like we're friends or something?"

"I don't know," Fire confessed, "but Abba will be mad at me for talking to you like this," she said uncomfortably and stepped back, "I don't know exactly who or what you're looking for but maybe you should give up and return home," she suggested.

"Never!" Boomer cried.

"No way," Butch refused.

"Not an option," Brick told her.

"Well I'm sorry to say that if we meet again like this," Fire said sadly, "I'm going to have to destroy you," she said then ran off in the direction where Water was with Earth.

"Do you think she really likes us?" Butch asked.

"It would make our job easier if she's conflicted about fighting us," Brick responded.

"But maybe we should tell them…." Boomer started to say.

"No!" Brick immediately refused.

"Yeah, stupid, they'll turn on us," Butch said.

"Hey!" a voice shouted and they looked to see the blonde taking angry strides towards them, "attack again and I swear I'll kill you," she snarled as she stopped a good distance from them, "no matter how nice I usually am you murderers!" she creamed then stormed off and back to where Earth and Fire were.

The three boys looked totally dumbfounded.

"Her eyes are just like Bubbles," Boomer observed, "huge, round and everything."

"Yeah," Butch agreed, "hey, where did they go?" he demanded when all three girls suddenly disappeared.

"I don't know," Brick said, "but we have to destroy God Abba if we want to accomplish all that we came here to do," he said seriously, "and anyone who gets in our way will be destroyed," he said to his brothers who agreed, "anyone."

-------

**Well here's chapter one. Sorry for the delay, but I made the chapter much longer to make up for it a bit. Yeah I know that it's left questions but answers will come forth as the story moves along. Please review and I'll try to update at least once this week.**


	3. Trouble within the Camp

Fire, Earth and Water

Disclaimer: I have no form of ownership of the Powerpuff Girls

Trouble within the Camp 

It had been almost a full day since Fire, Earth and Water had seen the three unknown boys who came to destroy their world and God Abba. Earth was now healed and itching for an opportunity to fight those boys again. But she was unhappy about having to take assistance with her. A little girl and a teenager was seen to her as no assistance. More like those she'd baby-sit if she were a baby sitter. But God Abba ordered that they work together and Earth grudgingly agreed. Fire didn't protest about anything God Abba said. But she still wondered about those boys and this Blossom that they kept talking about. Were they friends with this Blossom? She didn't know. But she knew that she was in God Abba's debt, and if it came time to choose. She'd chose to side with God Abba. Even without being indebted it made the most logical sense. Water had no questions in her mind. She hated killing and destruction. But those boys were evil and had not only destroyed property without cause. But also killed defenceless citizens in cold blood. Dead or alive, they deserved to be punished. God Abba was her God and she'd always obey him without question. Always.

"You have kept your faith in me for years," God Abba said to them, "even Fire who's a daughter of logic has great faith in me," he continued, "so why do I sense doubt?"

"Doubt God Abba?" Water asked in surprise.

"Yes doubt," God Abba responded, "do you believe their lies?"

"No way!" Earth cried incredulously, "they're going to suffer for calling me Buttercup!" she shouted angrily.

"They called you by another name too?" Fire asked.

"Yeah," Earth told her.

"They called me Blossom," Fire revealed.

After a moment of silence Earth and Water burst out laughing.

"What would they call you Water girl, giggles?" Fire asked scathingly and all laughter ceased.

"I can do a lot more than giggle," Water threatened, "besides I'm older than you," she said, "show some respect," she snapped.

"Respect to what?" Fire snapped, "a prettily dressed airhead?"

"Airhead!" Water exploded, "why you little…!"

"What?" Fire spat, "I dare you to say it."

"Brat!" Water shouted.

Fire's body suddenly lit on fire.

"Want to see the bad side of a brat like me then?" Fire threatened.

"Enough of this," God Abba spoke, "I expected this behaviour from Earth, not you two."

"Hey!" Earth cried in offence.

"Well you do get that way at times Earth," God Abba said honestly.

"Well you don't have to advertise it," Earth muttered.

"I've realized that you three each have different backgrounds and personalities that can make you clash," God Abba said and Fire rolled her eyes, "manners Fire," he said but Fire simply scoffed at him.

"You respect God Abba right now!" Water cried angrily.

"Please Water," God Abba said, "Fire has a very different belief and value system from both you and Earth," he informed them, "plus she hasn't spoken to living people in years," he added.

"She sure spoke to those evil boys a lot," Water pointed out.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Fire asked darkly.

"Now I'll have none of that," God Abba said seriously, "they're no traitors in our midst," he said, "only enemies who after they recover will be on the rampage again."

"Do we have to kill them?" Water asked.

"Yes," God Abba responded, "put all your discomfort aside," he said, "these boys are cold blooded killers created by the very monkey that attacked our world years ago."

"What!" the three girls cried in unison.

"Yes," God Abba said, "these boys were created to do evil and have done so," he told them, "now just like that monkey they've mysteriously appeared here," he continued, "and it's obvious what they want to do."

"Yeah destroy our world and you," Earth said.

"Exactly," God Abba responded, "but I still sense doubt," he said, "do any of you want to back out?" he asked.

Fire was about to say something but Earth spoke before her.

"Back out!" Earth shouted, "which spineless piece of crap would back out on something so important?" she demanded, "we're saving our world, not a slice of cake!"

"Did you want to say something Fire?" God Abba asked and the other two females turned their attention to her.

"Why are their eyes similar to ours?" Fire decided to ask instead of saying what she originally intended.

"That was your question?" Earth asked not believing it.

"What else would my question be?" Fire asked back but with a hint of a threatening tone.

"Why do you have to be so rude and hostile?" Water demanded.

"You should be asking the same question I'm asking," Fire threw at her, "more so even," she added and Earth gasped while Water looked totally taken a back.

"Stop this talk now," God Abba said suddenly.

"But…." Fire started to say.

"NOW!" God Abba roared and suddenly cave that they had been sitting in started to shake violently.

"Okay, Okay, she'll stop!" Water cried fearfully, "calm down God Abba, calm down."

After a few minutes the shaking stopped.

"Sorry, I'm greatly stressed," God Abba apologized, "now no more talk," he said, "rest," he said then said no more.

Earth and Water glared at Fire. Fire simply glared back and exited the cave to take a lone walk.

-----

Meanwhile in the same area where Fire, Earth and Water met the three super powerful boys. Brick was walking around fine in one of the now abandoned even though still standing hotels, despite still feeling twinges of pain. Butch however had a problem. The wound that Earth had given him with her spear still hadn't started to heal yet. Brick wrapped it with bandages for him that they had found in a nearby hospital. Boomer was uninjured in the fight so he was okay. But he worried about Butch and his wound.

"Do you think it will start healing soon?" Boomer asked in reference to Butch's wound.

"Would you shut up about that already?" Butch snapped, "it should've healed fully by now and it hasn't started to heal at all, we know that!" he shouted.

"Don't get mad at him he's just worried," Brick spoke up, "and honestly, so am I," he added.

"I'll heal soon," Butch said dismissively, "no sweat."

"Actually it is sweat…I mean a problem," Brick started to say but quickly corrected himself, "if that wound takes that long to heal, imagine when we're on a full scale battle with those three," he pointed out, "we may not have seen much action from the other two," he admitted, "but it doesn't mean that they're not just as strong if not stronger."

"You worry too much," Butch told him, "we'll beat them," he declared with a flash of the hand.

"Or lose to them," Brick added.

"How can we beat them when we barely know anything about them?" Boomer asked suddenly.

"Good point," Butch agreed, "you're up to answer that one Mr. Leader," he said to Brick.

"We just have to learn about them as we travel through this world," Brick responded, "I'm stumped too."

"We sound like a winning team," Butch said sarcastically.

"We are a winning team," Brick told him, "and where's your winner stamina from earlier?" he asked.

"Up in the air like your worries," Butch said.

"I have genuine concerns," Brick said angrily.

"Concerns that slow us down," Butch said, "why can't we just go out there and kick butt?" he demanded.

"Because we got our butt kicked earlier," Brick reminded him, "if that girl Fire didn't follow orders to a T, we could've all died," he pointed out.

"I could still fight," Boomer said in a small voice.

"I know Boomer," Brick said, "but they would've sooner or later overwhelm you and probably would've used Butch and I as bait for your surrender," he added.

"I wouldn't have been any bait," Butch snapped angrily, "I could move, you were the one twitching on the crowd like some pathetic person with a seizure," he threw at Brick.

"At least I didn't go in front of her after seeing someone else suffering because they looked at her face!" Brick shouted.

"How do you know?" Butch roared.

"Boomer didn't," Brick countered, "and you're the one who's usually so down on and at him!" he cried, "have you even thanked him for saving us?"

"What for?" Butch snapped.

"For the fact that I was smart enough not to fly right in front of her face," Boomer suddenly said cuttingly and rose to his feet, "jerk," he added and flew off.

"Come say that to me again!" Butch shouted angrily.

"Get some sleep," Brick ordered and started to walk off, "maybe then you won't be so pigheaded," he said and left.

Butch stood in the room he had chosen for himself. Alone.

"I'm not pigheaded," Butch muttered then went to rest in the plush King sized bed in the bedroom suite.

-------

**I have updated. Sorry that I couldn't do it earlier. Thank you for reading and remember to review.**


	4. More questions than answers

Fire, Earth and Water

Disclaimer: I have no form of ownership of the Powerpuff Girls

More questions than answers

It had been days and the three boys hadn't attacked Earth again. Fire, Earth and Water were assigned to train and work on their powers in each of their own terrain. They had already trained in the canyons that Earth often used to train. They had already trained in the canyons that Earth often used to train. Fire and Water discovered that their abilities to control fire and water respectively, had it's own symbiosis. Now they were even more interested about how this symbiosis would work in Fire's terrain and only home.

"Welcome to my home," Fire said formally when right after exiting a portal all was fire and ash.

Earth and Water looked around in surprise. Fire had told them that her home held no other living life but herself. but they never expected to see what they saw as a burning wasteland.

Fire however saw it as her paradise. A glowing wonderland if one dare go that far. The volcanoes were her main habitat where she mostly lived and slept with the exception of eating, going outside and sometimes reading. Also she often trained and improved upon her abilities outside the volcano. But always within her domain, which also had a lot of boiling lava on its floor along with hardened igneous rock. It was on this igneous rock that the three females stood upon.

"How can you live here?" Earth asked as she looked around mystified.

"Like you can live in your precious canyons," Fire responded, "I just do."

"I'm not always in those canyons," Earth responded and she sounded offended, "and I don't like the way you refer to them," she continued, "I doubt you'd want me to say 'oh I guess you hang around lively volcanoes and darling ash," she added.

"Actually I wouldn't give a damn," Fire told her, "after we destroy those boys we won't have need to communicate with each other anymore," she said, "hopefully never again."

"I don't mind making new friends," Water said softly.

"I know you don't Water," Fire said frankly, "I just don't want any," she told Water.

"Guess that's why you love this place," Earth spoke, "very no guests wanted," she added.

"Just the way I like it," Fire said, "and from what I've heard and read about you, you're not a big time socialite yourself."

"You read about me?" Earth asked in surprise and Fire nodded.

"What about me?" Water asked enthusiastically.

"Abba mentioned you," Fire said with absolutely no enthusiasm in her voice.

"God Abba," Water corrected her.

"I don't usually call him that and you know it," Fire said to Water, "you have to learn to accept that."

"Well you could at least call him God," Earth spoke to her, "he did after all provide you with everything you have," she pointed out.

"Then why does he understand that I don't call him God Abba and you don't?" Fire demanded.

"Maybe he doesn't want to waste his time with obstinate girls," Water said.

"Or maybe he knows that it takes more than a name and a position for someone to be considered worthy," Fire fired back.

The other two females gasped.

"Are you questioning God Abba's worthiness?" Earth asked in disbelief.

"I knew you weren't faithful!" Water shouted.

"Listen to me bitch!" Fire exploded at Water, "I'm not taking anymore of your crap!" she cried, "just 'cause you worship Mr. Abba twenty-four seven doesn't mean that I have to!" she shouted, "do you do things like read or socialize or does that take too much out of your worshipping the Great God Abba?" she spat at a shocked Water.

"God Abba deserves to be called as such," Earth said suddenly.

"You and I currently have no qualm Earth," Fire said warningly, "you might not want to change that."

"I'm not looking for a quarrel," Earth responded, "I just think that you could respect God Abba more."

"Well that's just too bad," Fire countered, "we are to work together," she said, "not invade each other's personal lives and try to commit personality reconstruction," she added darkly and glared at Water.

"What, you're talking to her!" Water cried.

"But you started this whole 'call him God Abba' thing," Fire reminded her, "just leave me alone pretty girl." She told Water.

"It's Water," Water corrected her darkly.

"It's gonna be steam if you don't leave me alone," Fire threatened.

"Steam?" Earth asked in confusion while Water gasped and suddenly looked scared.

"When water becomes steam it's no longer Water," Fire said simply, "well at least it's…"

"How dare you threaten to hurt me!" Water exploded.

Earth's eyes widened incredulously as she finally realized what Fire meant.

"Then keep your personal opinions to yourself," Fire snapped.

"You're nothing but a shameless monster!" Water shouted.

"And you're a shameless poster girl who should go discover some shame!" Fire shouted back.

"Shut up both of you!" Earth shouted suddenly.

Both females became quiet and turned to Earth.

"We are supposed to be this planet's saviour!" Earth shouted at them, "look at us!" she cried, "we can't even be around each other without quickly breaking into arguments!" she cried, "how the hell are we supposed to save this planet together!" she demanded.

"Maybe we can't," Fire said.

"What do you mean by we can't?" Earth asked her.

"Maybe we can't defeat them," Fire said simply.

Earth and Water looked at Fire incredulously. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Are you saying that we might lose?" Water asked softly.

"in many great wars good has lost to evil," Fire said frankly, "being stronger or weaker than their enemies didn't matter," she made sure to add.

"Are you saying that those three boys might beat us, destroy Earth and God Abba?" Earth asked not believing her ears.

"I'm saying that there is no guarantee that we'll win," Fire responded, "these boys not only have extraordinary strength," she continued, "but they also know each other and worse, they seem to think that they possibly know about us," she reminded them, "it might sound psycho but this Blossom that they called me was an unusually bright kid like myself," she told them, "it's strange that they'd know such information right off the bat without knowing anything about me," she pointed out.

"Maybe they heard about you," Earth suggested.

"From who?" Fire demanded, "only the spirits and God Abba knew about me before you two."

Well neither the spirits nor God Abba would've blabbed," Water spoke up, "this is getting really creepy," she announced in a fearful voice.

"It was already creepy," Earth said frankly, "the possibility of losing God Abba made it so at the very beginning," she added.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" Water cried suddenly, "you said God Abba without being angered or annoyed into saying it Fire," she said happily and giggled.

Fire mentally reviewed her last few statements.

"I guess I did," Fire said.

"Not like swallowing bile now is it?" Earth asked her with a smile.

"Only if I'm asked that," Fire responded with a look of disgust on her face, "and don't get used to God Abba coming out of my mouth," she told them, "I'm not doing it all the time," she added.

"That's okay," Water said happily, "I guess," she added less enthusiastically.

"We have all the time in the world right now to change her mind," Earth said now to change her mind, "Earth said reassuringly to Water.

Fire simply turned away from both of them and rolled her eyes.

"Let's continue training," Fire said formally and the other two agreed.

---------

(Meanwhile in Hulo)

God Abba walked around as he thought about everything. How his entire world was at risk thanks to three boys who were created by the very evil that attacked his Earth years ago.

He also thought about the three heroic girls who almost died in their fight against that very evil which they defeated. God Abba recalled how he saved each girl, and gave each of hem a new life and body. Erasing their past memories so they'd never question their current lives and how each in their own way loved and respected him. Their loyalty to him unwavering. And that's why when the planet was attacked; each went to ensure Earth wasn't destroyed. But now things had changed. One of his own doubted him. Fire, the logic of the group.

"If she figures out her past," God Abba said, "it could unravel everything."

"How could he tell them that he removed them from another life. Another life in which they were obviously loved, cared for and raised to do the right thing. How could he tell them that their very father and creator, this Professor Utonium; now was on the side of these destructive boys and wanted to destroy him God Abba and the Earth he'd created. How could he tell the three females who had been loyal to him for so long, that he'd been disloyal to them by not telling them the whole truth. That in saving him and Earth, they might have to destroy their father and stepbrothers.

-----------

**Thank you for reading. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review.**


	5. Take Action

Fire, Earth and Water

Disclaimer: I have now form of ownership of the Powerpuff Girls

Take Action

Brick, Butch and Boomer sat in front of a laptop in the kitchen of the hotel. On it was their mentor and stepfather, Professor Utonium. When the Professor had first brought them back, they were furious. Angry at the Powerpuff girls for defeating them and wanting revenge. After the Professor eventually calmed them down, he told them the first shocking news. Mojo Jojo their 'father' and creator was dead. He died fighting the Powerpuff girls. This quieted the three rowdy boys. They were never exactly in love with Mojo Jojo. But he was the only father that they knew. The only person who had come close to ever caring for and about them. Now he was gone. Then Brick asked Professor Utonium a very good question. If the Powerpuff girls killed their father, what reason was there for them to not kill the Powerpuff girls' father? This question had caught the Professor off guard. Also it surprised the other two boys. But Professor Utonium explained that revenge wouldn't bring Mojo Jojo back and also that the girls were no longer a part of the mobile living. This was a second blow for the three boys. The Powerpuff Girls dead? The Professor then told them everything and after listening the three Rowdy Ruff Boys actually felt sorry for the girls. Then the Professor told them that he needed them to help him destroy Earth. At first this horrified the boys. But after listening to the Professor's side, they understood why Earth and God Abba deserved to be destroyed. Earth hadn't even done anything good for them anyway. And this God Abba. They definitely wanted the pleasure of getting rid of him. Plus Professor Utonium explained to them that he had everything prepared for them when they succeeded. After hearing the Professor out, they didn't care if repercussions caused them to move to the moon. They were going to help the Professor and get rid of God Abba. No matter who or what they had to destroy.

"So you got attacked by minions of God Abba, did you?" Professor Utonium asked and the boys nodded, "and the one called Earth has a spear that when it cuts you, you can't heal quickly?" he asked again.

"Yeah," Butch responded.

"I believe that I can do some research and find a way to combat that spear," Professor Utonium told them, "but I will need some time," he said seriously.

"Um Professor," Boomer said softly, "are you sure that our sisters are dead?" he asked.

Everyone was surprised at this. Never had the Rowdy Ruff Boys refer to the Powerpuff girls as their sisters. They had learned to accept Professor Utonium as their new father. But they still saw the Powerpuff girls as three totally different girls, completely unrelated to them. At least until now.

"Sisters?" Professor Utonium asked in surprise, "I've never heard any of you refer to my deceased girls as your sisters," he pointed out, "but since you are now my sons, then I guess yes they're your sisters," he said, "but why are you questioning their death's?"

"We saw three girls who kind of remind us of them," Brick decided to tell him.

Professor Utonium's face lost its colour.

"Fire, Earth and Water," Professor Utonium whispered.

"What?" Butch asked.

"Boys," Professor Utonium said firmly, "you have to destroy those three," he told them.

"Destroy them?" Boomer asked confused, "but aren't you going to check out why they resemble…."

"Boomer, God Abba can do a lot of things," Professor Utonium reminded him, "these three females have been around for a while," he continued, "plus they're varying ages," he pointed out, "why would God Abba both with such a thing with my girls?"

"Good point," Brick agreed, "sounds like a lot of unnecessary work," he added.

"It is," Professor Utonium confirmed, "these three females are each very different," he said, "Earth is the protector of Earth, she's the biggest threat since she can sense when Earth's beings attacked," he told them, Water is supposed to be peaceful, but she also has powers and strength that will be a threat to us," he said seriously, "and fire, I don't know much about her," he admitted, "I'm surprised that she's even involved," he said honestly.

"What do you know about her?" Brick pressed.

"I know that she's an isolated soul," Professor Utonium started, "and she likes being isolated," he told them, "she's not into company and where she lives only fire and ash thrives there besides herself and of course the volcanoes."

"Volcanoes!" the three boys cried in incredulous unison.

"What kind of horrible place has that Abba guy placed her?" Brick demanded and he looked and sounded angry.

"Brick," Professor Utonium said slowly, "you cannot become attached to any of these girls," he told Brick, "she might remind you just physically in some very slight way of Blossom," he said, "but she's not her."

"She's smart too you know," Brick told Professor Utonium, "and I know that she's not as anxious like that Earth woman to destroy us," he added.

"But all the same…" Professor Utonium said, his voice getting louder as his face got redder.

"That Earth woman reminds me of Buttercup," Butch interrupted, "well in attitude."

"And that Water lady reminds me of…" Boomer started to say.

"Those minion bitches are NOT my girls!" Professor Utonium exploded suddenly, "those things are of God Abba and God Abba alone!" he shouted, "I will hear no more of this," he concluded angrily.

"But…" Boomer tried to say.

"No more!" Professor Utonium roared silencing Boomer."

"Okay," Brick said after a moment of silence, "we won't say anything more about them being our sisters," he conceded.

"Thank you," Professor Utonium said after calming down, "I'm sorry for my outburst it's just…" he apologized but stopped.

"It's okay," Brick said, "we just wanted to ensure that those girls weren't them."

"They're not," Professor Utonium assured them, "God Abba would probably have made millions of them by now if he wasn't conserving his power since our invasion."

"But why didn't he do it before?" Boomer questioned.

"Shhh," Butch hissed and shoved Boomer harshly.

But Professor had a completely blank look upon his face. Then he became fully conscious again and looked at Boomer.

"You have a point there Boomer," Professor Utonium said, "for some reason while I could create programs to attack and repel most of the things that could assist him, I couldn't do anything to them."

"But they're still not our sisters," Brick pressed.

Professor Utonium rested a palm on his forehead and sighed.

"I don't…" Professor Utonium started but stopped, "I'm not absolutely sure anymore," he admitted.

"You mean that we might be destroying your…?" Butch started to ask.

"They're not Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup anymore," Professor Utonium blurted out tearfully, "I strapped them to the machine," he said as he sobbed, "I put their minds into that virtual world without taking everything into consideration."

"You didn't know that Mojo Jojo would've been that strong," Brick insisted, "you told us yourself before sending us there that there's the basic risk of something happening to us here causing our destruction therefore destroying our minds," he said.

"And leaving our bodies back in reality with the Professor," Butch said softly as he looked at his feet.

""We'll made it back Butch," Boomer told his brother after resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone's supposed to always come back," Butch said and it was obvious that talk of the possibility of not surviving in this virtual world was getting to him.

"You will come back," Professor Utonium said firmly, "never stop believing that," he told Butch.

"Yeah," Butch said but still didn't sound confident.

"Wuss," Brick muttered.

"Brick!" Professor Utonium reproached while Boomer gasped.

Butch meanwhile looked at Brick incredulously.

Then he got angry.

"Who you calling wuss, you….wuss," Butch snapped.

"Great comeback genius," Brick said sarcastically.

"You're not so smart!" Butch shouted.

"Butch, Brick, please," Professor Utonium pleaded.

"Smarter than you!" Brick shouted back.

"No you're not!" Butch shouted at Brick.

"Then how come you think I was serious?" Brick demanded in response.

"Because you're...!" Butch started but stopped, "what?"

"I just said it to get you back," Brick explained, "come on, we all know that Bommer is the wuss," he added.

"Hey!" Boomer cried in offence.

"Brick," Professor Utonium warned.

"I was only kidding, I'm sorry," Brick apologized.

"Hmmph," Boomer said.

"Just accept his apologizing yah big baby!" Butch ordered.

"Butch," Professor Utonium said.

"I'm not a baby," Boomer said tearfully, "you're both just…just mean!" he cried then started bawling.

"Oh come on!" Butch shouted.

"Stop being a baby Boomer, we were just teasing," Brick said.

"Not me," Butch stated.

"Butch," Professor Utonium snapped.

Butch muttered under his breath.

"Really?" Boomer asked and sniffled.

"Yes," Professor Utonium said kindly, "now let's get back to the issue at hand," he instructed.

Brick, Boomer and Butch agreed.

----------

**Thank you reading and please review.**


	6. The Last Stand

Fire, Earth and Water

Disclaimer: I have no form of ownership of the Powerpuff Girls

The Last Stand

It had been days. Continuous fighting, continuous suffering. Earth was badly injured, Boomer was dead. Rage was high. Hope was non-existent. Only belief in survival reigned. Survival and Revenge.

God Abba had used some of his remaining energy to shield Earth from further attacks since she was unconscious. Leaving Brick, Butch, Fire, and Water to duke it out.

Brick and Fire fought each other. Though Brick now wore a fire retardant suit, Fire was able to take his punches unlike Water. Besides, she had already killed one of them. One more wouldn't hurt.

Water and Butch fought insanely. After Boomer's death a losing Butch seemed to have completely lost his mind. Even though he could only see through one eye now and had to levitate because both his feet were broken, he fought like an unwounded champion. Water wished she didn't have to kill him. Killing wasn't in her nature. But protecting God Abba and planet Earth was.

Suddenly the world started to shake. Everything started to fuzz like a computer on the fritz. Suddenly it stopped. Then a voice spoke.

"God Abba has made a deal boys," Professor Utonium's voice spoke, "he's given himself in to be destroyed after he separated the virus from Earth and made himself the only virus instead of the entire program," he revealed, "Townsville will not get sucked into program E.A.R.T.H. and be destroyed," he told them, "our mission was a success."

All four had stopped fighting already.

The shield over Earth disappeared.

Brick notice this. So did Fire and Water.

Water immediately rushed in front of Earth to protect her.

"If you want her you have to go through me," Water said seriously.

Brick glared at her.

"Boomer's gone," Professor Utonium said, "pack up and come home," he told Brick and Butch.

"But…" Brick started to protest.

"They're computer programs Brick," Professor Utonium said, "destroying them won't bring Boomer's mind back," he told Brick, "and besides, I've taken the girls off life support," he added.

Brick and Butch were horrified.

"Bubbles body had been destroyed years ago in an explosion with Anti-Chemical X," Professor Utonium stated, "if they even wanted to return only two would be able to do so," he continued, "and besides, these programs are no longer my girls."

"We were never your girls!" Water shouted defiantly, "you'll pay for what you did to God Abba!" she declared to the faceless voice she heard.

"So the stories you told us were true?" Fire asked, "that this is a virtual wolrd and I'm really Blossom Utonium?" she asked Brick.

"What does it matter?" Brick asked frankly, "come on Butch," he ordered and started walking away.

Butch glared at the two conscious females then floated after his brother.

Fire and Water watched them walk away until they disappeared.

They never heard from them or anyone else from the outside world ever again.

--------

The End 

**Yes the ending sucked. I lost interest. That's that.**


End file.
